I Never Could Forget You
by Queen Bee 101
Summary: In the time of crisis Dan comes to Blair's rescue only to trigger a series of events and emotions that no one was prepared for.
1. The Fight

*Blair Waldorf had always led a simple life filled to the brim with luxury. Her days were spent attending Upper East Side's most elite all-girls school, Constance Billiard, where she was Queen B, and her nights out with her best friend in the entire world, Serena Vander Woodsen. They had been inseparable since birth and now that they were older they used their good looks and credit cards to their advantage. B and S were the pair to bow down to in the UES. One day they'd be your best friend and the next they'd be spreading your darkest secrets to the infamous Gossip Girl. Everyone knew their names and everyone was in their business. They were the girls that everyone loved to hate.

It was the night before one of the Waldorf's famous cocktail parties and the two friends were up in Blair's room trying to get their outfits just right. Blair stood in front of a full length mirror and smiled at what she saw. Her shiny brunette hair was curled in perfect ringlets and her makeup was smoky, seductively dark. Tonight she would be wearing a one of a kind strapless turquoise dress that hugged her in all the right places. Serena let her borrow a pair of sparkly gold heels that were slightly painful but made her legs look much longer than they really are. Thank heavens for optical illusions. To top off her look she put on the gold dangly ear rings her former flame had gotten her. What a waste of time but he was good for his gifts.

"Hey B, it's probably time we head down there. You look gorgeous as always," Serena commented as she came into view in the mirror behind the brunette. They both smiled and Blair nodded.

"You're right, I look amazing." She could sound confident but believing it was another thing.

The two girls applied the last touches to their outfits before turning to head out. Standing in the doorway was Chuck Bass. He had a devilish smile on his face and a bottle of champagne in hand. Blair crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Knock-knock ladies, room service has arrived." Despite the look of disapproval from his ex, Chuck stepped in the room. Serena looked down and sighed. When Chuck and Blair fought it was a war zone and she was not in the mood to be causality.

The blond put a hand on Blair's shoulder and started to lead her out of the room, "Come on B, we should get to your party."

Before they could make their way out of the room, Chuck stepped in front of them. He always loved to chase Blair but when he had her he didn't know what to do with her. "Not so fast there Serena, I have a bone to pick with Miss Waldorf…."

Serena looked down at Blair with pleading eyes but they both knew that he wouldn't leave them alone unless she talked to him. "It's alright S, I'll be down in a minute. If I'm not down in five send the police."

Her best friend nodded and exited the room but not after giving Chuck a dirty look. They were step siblings but Serena knew better than to trust him. He and Blair had dated on and off since junior year but as soon as graduation came into view he dumped her and slept with practically the entire population of Manhattan. Those were the roughest couple of months Serena had ever since Blair go through but she managed to get through it. She was starting to make serious progress toward getting rid of the hurt Chuck left her with but now he was back. Why?

"Why are you here? I've been ignoring your calls and texts on purpose." She tried to sound as bitter as she possibly could but it wasn't getting to him. Chuck just kept that awful smile on his face as he looked her up and down with his dark chocolate, almost black eyes.

"You can't ignore me forever Waldorf. You need me." He knew exactly what to say to make her feel like nothing.

"I actually don't need you. I've been fabulous since we've broken up so I don't know why you even came."

Blair walked over to her bed and sat down. Chuck continued to stare at her with great intensity. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever until Chuck came and sat down next to her. She wanted to hate him with everything she had in her but she couldn't. As much as they wanted to deny it they were perfect for each other.

"There's no need to lie, Blair. I'm sorry about what happened but it was for the best." He tried to put his arm around her shoulders but she shrugged him off. "Don't be rude. You look amazing, B."

She had heard this all before; he always compliments her before he tries to seduce her. Typical Chuck Bass to break up with her and then continue to lust after her.

"Just don't start, Chuck. I need to go down stairs. I have people I actually like coming over." She tried to stand up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. The attempts to get off of him were useless; he was holding her in place.

"There is no need to let your bitch show Waldorf. You know what I want and then we can go back to pretending we hate each other." With his free hand he moved Blair's hair to the side of her neck and started to kiss it.

"Ugh get off of me, Chuck!" The feeling of Chuck Bass' lips on her neck was enough to make her vomit. After they broke up she had lost all attraction to him. Anyone who could break her heart wasn't worth her time she liked to believe.

"Just give in B, it will be over soon enough," Chuck commented as he started to undo the back of Blair's dress. She struggled to get out of his grip but he was much stronger than she was.

"Chuck I don't fucking want anything to do with you!" Tears started to weld up in the corners of her eyes as she felt him slowly trying to undress her. This was not how she imagined the next time she made love; getting raped by Chuck Bass was never on her to-do list. He continued to kiss her neck and she realized that there was nothing she could do. Blair was completely helpless against him. She closed her eyes and prepared to accept her fate.

"What the fuck are you doing, Chuck?"

Blair looked up to see Nate Archibald and Dan Humphrey standing in her doorway in tuxes. They looked completely mortified at the sight in front of them. Serena must have sent out an S.O.S once they didn't come downstairs after her.

"Come on you guys, go back downstairs. This doesn't concern you," Chuck said as he tighten his grip around Blair's wrist. She bit her lip trying not to cry out in pain. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at the two boys. They could tell that although she couldn't say anything she didn't want to be there.

"Chuck, let go of her or I swear to fucking god I will come over there and personally punch you." Nate had always been her knight in shining armor; it's a shame they never worked out either.

Blair expected him to let her go but he just sat there looking at Nate with a blank expression. "Don't you try and threaten me Archibald. You don't scare me."

Somehow this had gone from Blair almost being raped to a battle of testosterone. Chuck was not about to let her go nor was Nate about to give up on rescuing her.

Nate and Dan started to walk toward them, "Chuck, seriously let her go. It's two against one here."

"You think Humphrey is a threat to me? A pussy has never made me nervous Nathanial".

Just as Chuck was about to say another smartass comment, Blair took her free hand and dug her nails deep into the arm holding her down. Chuck screamed in pain as she drew blood. Quickly she jumped up and ran over to Nate. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry into his chest. Chuck held his arm and looked up at her with disgust.

"You fucking whore, look at what you did! You're not even worth my time. Always running back to Archibald I see."

Before anyone to could say anything, Dan walked over to Chuck and decked him in the face. Complete silence fell over them as they listened to Chuck's jaw crack. After the punch Dan stepped back gripping his hand and Chuck fell back on the bed holding his jaw in his hands. Dan had blood dripping from his knuckles. The look that Chuck gave Dan next was not one of pain, it was one of death.

Quickly Chuck stood up and before he could make his way over to him, Dan stepped back next to Nate and Blair. Nate loosened his grip on her and she very quickly stepped back behind the two guys.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Humphrey! She's the biggest cunt toward both of you so why do you care what the hell happens to her? She doesn't mean anything to anyone. She is pathetic!" Chuck's eyes were glowing with hatred. He wasn't very happy that Dan was the one who punched him; that was like being hit by a girl in his eyes.

Nate clenched his fist, about ready to strike him again when Dan spoke up. "Speak for yourself Chuck. She wasn't the one in here trying to rape someone. You bring a whole new level to the term 'pathetic'."

Instead of putting up a fight, Chuck grabbed his champagne bottle and started toward the door. "I don't need this bullshit from you. Blair, you're a fucking whore and I hope you having a great life with these two assholes. Humphrey, expect a letter from my lawyer."

Before they had a chance to reply, Chuck vanished from sight down the stairs. Blair put her hands over her eyes and sighed. That had been an extremely close call.

Nate turned to Dan and patted him on the back. "That was really cool of you, Dan. I'm actually really surprised you did that for Blair."

Dan, still holding his hand looked at Blair and for a second their eyes met. They both smiled and looked down. "I would do anything to help someone in need; even if it is Blair Waldorf."

She whipped away the tear streaks left on her face and turned to Nate. The two hugged for a brief moment but the feelings of when they were together consumed her and she quickly had to let go of him. They both tried to pretend like they didn't feel anything but Dan even noticed how tense they got after the hug.

Without warning Blair walked over to Dan and hugged him. He was extremely tense at first but realized that she had started crying again. With his good hand he placed it on the back of her head. "Hey, don't cry Blair. He's gone and you're going to be fine."

The reason behind why the tears were following she could not explain. She couldn't tell if it was the fact that she had almost just been a victim to Chuck Bass or if it was because she was so ridiculously thankful for their help. Whatever the reason she felt alright now and almost at peace; she felt at home in her savior's arms.

The two suddenly had a realization that they were still hugging and stepped back embarrassed. They looked down not knowing what to say and Nate laughed. "Hmm looks like you two need a moment to thank each other. Don't take too long, Serena's probably wondering where we are."

If it wasn't awkward when Nate was in the room, things became much more awkward when he left. They looked at each other like they had something to say but neither one of them would say it. Blair finally looked him in the eyes and gave a small smile. "Thank you for that Humphrey. I still don't enjoy you but that was really nice."

He started to laugh. "That's alright; I guess you don't have to. But you're welcome Blair. He deserved it."

She nodded. Dan stood there for a second like he had something else to say, but he shrugged it off and started for the door. Blair turned and looked at him. She never really had any attraction toward Dan until now. The fact that he had just saved her from something horrible was quite the turn on. "Hey Dan?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone I was nice to you I will make your life a living hell." She said this with a smile but he knew that she really meant it.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Dan turned and walked out of the room. Blair had to pull herself together before she went down stairs to mingle with her party. As she looked in the mirror and whipped off her face she reflected on what had actually just happened. Chuck made a complete asshole out of himself as usual and now she had a defiant reason to hate him. Nate played the role he always had, the knight in shining armor, and had managed to put his ex-girlfriend before his best friend. She started to have feelings for him again but realized that was only because he had come to her rescue and not for any other reason. But then there was Dan. She had always picked on him but yet when push came to shove he was the one who punched Chuck for her. That was amazing.

When she was finally ready she shut her bedroom door behind her as she made her way down the stairs to her guests. Serena rushed over to her to hear what had happened. Blair told her the story, not leaving out a single asshole detail of what Chuck did. While she was telling her best friend, she looked over Serena's shoulder and saw Dan standing against a wall. He was looking at her holding his hand in a towel. He managed not to get blood on his tux. The two looked at each other for a while before Dan smiled and walked out of sight. Blair suddenly felt like she was going to vomit. She realized that she had just developed a crush on Dan Humphrey.


	2. The Tears

*After a few hours Blair's mind was off of what had happened earlier that night and she was in a really good mood. Serena and Nate were sure to make her feel better by pumping her full of champagne and reminiscing about when they were younger, and much dumber. As the three sat on a couch laughing and talking, Blair couldn't but help letting her mind wander. She couldn't tell if the sudden attraction she was feeling earlier was because he had helped save her from something tragic or because she was actually attracted to him. It was too soon to tell one from the other, she was still shaken up from what had happened.

"Earth to B, we're talking about you and you're just staring off into space," Serena waved a hand in front of her face. Blair shook herself mentally and smiled.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something. What were you talking about?" Serena and Nate started to explain it to her but she continued to tune them out. Soon she became engaged in her thoughts once again. Serena noticed she wasn't paying attention when she started to run her finger along the rim of her glass but didn't say anything. She knew that her best friend was struggling with something and that she needed to figure it out on her own.

"Hey Blair, remember that time we skipped school and caught the cab to Queens? We had the best Italian over there while we studied for the SAT." Nate was trying to get her attention but it was already lost. Dan was by the entry way talking to Vanessa and his father. She couldn't help but look at the three of them and wonder what her life would be like if she actually did like Dan. She was so accustom to the lifestyle of luxury that she couldn't imagine her life without it. He lived in Brooklyn and was Serena's ex, soon to be step brother. That just seemed like a line she couldn't blur. She had just figured it out; there was no way in hell that it would work out.

"Yeah I remember that. We had so much fun that day taking pictures with random people." Nate grinned at her and the trio laughed.

"God we used to do the most random things. We should embark on those journeys once again." The three friends nodded their heads in agreement. They had always been really close until they went to high school. Everything hit the fan once they became young adults.

Blair looked up where Dan once had been standing. To her surprise he was by himself. He was looking down at his glass of whiskey. His other hand was swollen and quite bloody; Just a reminder that he had succeeded doing his good deeds for the week.

He must have felt her looking at him because he quickly looked up and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and he looked like he laughed. Daniel Humphrey could save her life and she would still act like a bitch just a few hours later. Oh the joys of being Blair Waldorf.

She broke eye contact with him and sighed. This was a crush that she could not pursue; it was just too weird to think about Humphrey like that. He probably didn't even share the same feelings.

"Hey sorry to be the party pooper but I'm going to go get another drink. Something preferably stronger," Blair commented as she stood up. The blondes nodded their heads in acknowledgement as she made her way from the couch over to the bar. The cute bartender looked at her and they both smiled.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" Now this was a crush that she could do something about.

"I would love a double vodka cranberry if that's alright with you." Blair's voice dripped with honey. After the incident with Chuck she wanted to believe that maybe she could at least find one nice guy in this big city; starting with the bartender at her party. He had amazing… teeth? She didn't know exactly what she thought was attractive about him but she'd find a good trait… hopefully.

Someone came up to the bar next to her and set there glass down. "Can I get another whiskey please?"

Blair knew that voice all too well. Her throat felt like it was closing as all of the air was suddenly sucked out of the room. She looked to the person standing next to her in horror. Chuck Bass was standing next to her with a black and blue jaw. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with anger. "Hey bitch, miss me?"

The bartender handed them both new glasses and moved further down the bar to help someone else. "What the fuck are you doing here Chuck? I thought that getting punched by Humphrey would have served as a warning."

Chuck just laughed and took a swig of his whiskey. "_Hump_hrey didn't scare me off. Nothing could scare me away from you B. You know that no matter what we belong together…"

Blair didn't dare move away from him; the bruises she tried to cover up with makeup were still visible on her wrists. Instead she took her phone out of her pocket in her dress ever so slightly.

**SOS bar – send to Nate, S, Dan**

She slipped her phone back into her dress and picked up her glass. The second she put it to her lips Chuck tilted it and she felt like she was choking on the liquid. "Drink up, B. Lord knows I like my whores drunk."

Once the drink was gone, Blair struggled to swallow it all and Chuck slammed the glass down on the counter. He signaled to the bartender for another.

Before he was able to get it to them, Serena grabbed Blair by the shoulders and pulled her away from him. Chuck turned around enraged and was suddenly surrounded by Nate and Dan. No one in the party realized what was going on until Nate punched Chuck in the stomach; boy that sure got everyone's attention. There were loads of gasps and people stepped back as far away from them as possible.

Ms. Waldorf got on her phone as soon as Chuck and Nate hit the floor and called security. Serena and Blair watched in horror as the two best friends decked it out. By the time a guard got there, there was blood all over the two men and Chuck had more than one injury. They pulled Nate off of Chuck and escorted Mr. Bass off of the premises.

The party was quiet until he got on the elevator. Blair's mom took charge and made an announcement to everyone about how everything was going to be alright and that they should continue on as normal. They listened to her the party went back to how it was before the outburst.

Blair sat down in a chair nearby and looked down at her bruised wrists. The three friends who came to her rescue lingered back by the bar, afraid that they might crowd her.

Dan put his good hand on Serena's shoulder and looked at the two. "Would you guys give me a moment with her? I think you guys should go talk to the police. You know Chuck better than I do."

Serena gave him an odd look. She had no idea what had gotten into him, he hates Blair with a passion, but today he was punching Chuck Bass and having private conversations with her. Things have taken a really sudden turn.

Nate grabbed Serena's hand and they made their way over to the elevator. The couple had just started dating. As soon as they were out of sight Dan made his way over to Blair. She continued to look down but took notice of his presence.

Before he could say anything Blair answered him, "Go away Humphrey."

He laughed that awkward laugh he does and nodded. "Yeah I figured that's what you'd say."

Blair looked up at him and he saw for the first time Blair Waldorf break down. She was bawling her eyes out right in front of him. He almost couldn't stand to see a tear run down her porcelain cheek but he knew that she wouldn't let him do anything about it.

"Listen Blair, I know that you don't like me very much, and frankly I don't like you…" Blair looked at him in disbelief. "But I want you to know that he's a jerk and you deserve so much better. I would like it if we could try to be friends. I can try to protect you at NYU next year."

After he said that the two laughed and Blair finally smiled. "I'll consider it."

"I'll take that." Dan extended his hand to help Blair up. She rolled her eyes but took it. As soon as their hands touched they both felt a very weird feeling go through them. Could it be something called electricity? Whatever it was they both didn't want to read into it for fear of what could become of it.


	3. The Realization

*It was ten minutes past midnight and the cocktail party continued to rage on. Who would have thought that the UES parents had it in them? While the guests continued to drink and gossip, Blair watched her friends having a good time from afar. Tonight she was not in the mood to join the festivities. After what Chuck Bass had put her through, she didn't know if she'd ever really be able to leave the safety of her penthouse. The fear of having another encounter with him gave her goose bumps.

"_Hey bitch, miss me?"_

Chuck knew exactly what to say to make her feel like complete shit. It became harder for her to breathe as she thought about all the horrible things he'd say about her. There was a point in their relationship that he used to say that he loved her. Boy that'd all gone to hell really quickly. When you love someone you would do everything in your power NOT to hurt them; at least that's what Blair thought was right. The more liquor she continued to consume the line between right and wrong became very blurry.

"_You know that no matter what we belong together…"_

The thought of spending the rest of her life with Chuck Bass suddenly made her depressed. It was impossible for her to want to spend the rest of her life with a monster. She had always run to him for comfort but today she was trying to run away from him. If Nate and Dan wouldn't have come to her rescue… she couldn't even fathom the situation she'd be in now.

Cute bartender realized that her glass was empty. Within seconds there was a cosmo in front of her. She tried to smile at him but it was so forced and weak that it probably looked ridiculous. She finally realized that she just needed to try to pretend like everything's okay for her guests. Once they were gone she could drown in her sorrows in the comfort of her own bed. She wished Serena would stay with her but she didn't want to ask that of her best friend. She should go home with her boyfriend and enjoy the time they have together. Lord knows Blair wished she could find that comfort in someone beside Chuck.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. There was a slight fear that it was Chuck texting her but she remembered that Serena had told her that he was currently spending some time in jail; they don't allow anyone to have their phone in there. Quickly she shook the horrible thoughts and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

**Get your head out of that glass Waldorf. Want to get out of here? – Humphrey**

Dan was asking if she wanted to leave with him. If it would have been 24 hours earlier she would have laughed in his face but since he did come to her rescue she felt like she owed him something.

She glanced over at her friends and saw them deep in conversation. Serena had her head back laughing with a champagne glass in hand. Next to her was Nate with his arm draped around her. _Boy that must be uncomfortable for Dan. _Her gaze drifted toward him. Surprisingly he didn't look resentful at all. He was laughing just as hard as Serena. It was nice to see them having some fun away from the drama they had encountered just a few hours ago.

Dan must have felt her staring at him because he looked directly back at her for a brief second. She thought she saw him smile at her before he looked away but that could have been her imagination.

Without thinking she picked up her drink and downed it. This crush on Daniel Humphrey was making her feel slightly ill. The reason behind it she still couldn't figure out but she wanted to know the truth and fast before she did anything stupid. Drunken Blair was ten-times more fearless than sober Blair.

**Leave with you Cabbage Patch? Never. –B**

He looked at his phone when he felt it buzz and smiled. That smile was what was going to kill her. Tonight he looked extremely delicious to her. _Please fucking kill me._ Blair's mind was playing tug-of-war and the stubborn side of Blair was winning. She couldn't stand to give into him. Not tonight.

**I can take your mind off of him. –Humphrey**

Tears started to collect in the corners of her tears once again. As much as she wanted to run to Dan for comfort she knew that she would never bring herself to be able to. What Chuck put her through today had damaged her in ways that no one would be able to understand… Especially Humphrey.

**I don't need your pity. –B**

She watched as Dan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his phone in disbelief. Maybe he wasn't trying to feel bad for her. He was trying to be a gentleman; something Blair wasn't accustom to. There were actually traits in Dan that Blair had never seen before in a guy. It intrigued her.

**Do you have to be so stubborn? Do me a favor and let me make you feel better. –Humphrey**

Every bone in her body was telling her that she should pursue whatever was going on between the two of them but Blair Waldorf never gives in. Brooklyn did save her from an awful fate but that doesn't mean that he was worth her time. There were plenty of boys that have done nice things for her and then asked her out. All of them were turned down so why did she feel different about Dan?

**Not possible. Fine, but if you tell anyone I will ruin you. –B**

Before she walked away from the bar she did another shot or two. She hopped off of the bar stool and was suddenly struck with the weight of the liquor. Sure there was a lot of liquor consumed by the petite brunette but what she was feeling made drunk feel like a breeze. This was ten levels past drunk and she didn't know what to do about it.

Dan noticed Blair holding onto the bar looking very ill and excused him from the group he was in. Quickly he made his way over to Blair and grabbed onto her.

"Blair, are you alright?" She looked so helpless when she was in Chuck's arms and that image stayed with Dan the rest of the night. Even though she could be a complete and total bitch he saw her in a horrible position and now all he wanted to do was take care of her.

"Sureeee, Cabbage Patch. Let's just sit down." Blair let go of the counter and fell to the ground. Her dress flowed out around her as she started to crack up. Everyone around was staring but she didn't care. The entire night had been a complete disaster. Dan just stood there in disbelief. He had never witnessed anyone get this trashed before. She was enjoying herself though and that brought a smile to his lips.

"Blair let's get out of here. You need to lie down." He offered her his hand. Blair looked at him, still giggling, and grabbed his hand. There was that feeling again; complete and total electricity.

"Where are we going Brooklyn?" He helped her up and the two started toward the elevator. Once inside Blair turned to Dan and smiled. Her hair was a mess of curls and her dress was on slightly crooked. Dan realized that they were still holding hands but neither of them seemed to mind. He looked down at her wrist and noticed that Blair had horrible finger imprints around her wrist; Chuck had held her until she turned black and blue.

"I demand to know where we're going." Blair tried to regain her bitchy composure but it was hard. The liquor made her dizzy but she felt amazing; like nothing could hurt her.

"Relax Blair. We're going to take a walk to see if we can-", the elevator came to a halt as it reached the bottom floor. The doors opened and Blair stumbled out. She grabbed a nearby table and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Well I was going to see if we could sober you up but that looks impossible. Maybe we should go to Serena's so you can go to bed."

That was not an option. Chuck could find her there if he wanted to. "No thank you."

Dan looked at her and sighed. How did he get in the position of having to take care of drunken Blair? As much as he wanted to be mad at her he couldn't. She was acting like an actual human and it was something he was truly enjoying. "Alright well where do you want to go Blair?"

The door man was looking at them like they were insane and Dan didn't blame him. Blair was a hot mess and he had what looked like a broken hand; they were quite the pair. Even though she was a damsel in distress yet again Dan realized something; he wanted to continue to save her.

"I want to go to Brooklyn. You have a couch with my name written all over it Cabbage Patch." Blair made her way over to Dan and grabbed onto his arm. He wanted to tell her no but this could be the only chance he gets to be alone with her. That was not an opportunity that he wanted to give up.

As the two waited outside for a cab, Dan looked at the girl attached to his arm. Even a complete mess and really drunk she looked beautiful. Seeing Blair in a different light made him really think positively about her; in that moment he realized that he had more than just an attraction to Blair Waldorf.


	4. The Shirt

*After what felt like the longest cab ride of Blair Waldorf's life, they stopped in front of Humphrey's loft. She looked out the window and couldn't help but smile. The beauty in being in Brooklyn tonight was that an enraged Chuck Bass couldn't get out of jail and find her. The Humphrey loft was the last place he would think to look.

Dan paid the cab driver and opened the door. As he climbed out he offered Blair a hand. She graciously took it, glad that she was safe with him, and followed him out of the door.

"Hey hold on a second." They stood on the curb while Dan listened to a message on his phone. Blair just stood next to him and shivered. The night turned out to be ridiculously freezing.

Dan hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket. Blair raised her eyebrow at him. _Who would possibly be leaving Humphrey a message?_

"Sorry that was my Dad asking if I was alright. He wanted to let me know that he and Jenny were spending the night at Lily's." He opened the door and the two made their way into the building.

"So that means that we're going to be alone tonight?" Her voice broke. The idea of not having Rufus in the loft made her feel slightly less… safe. She felt completely vulnerable knowing that she was going to spend a night alone with Daniel Humphrey. To add onto the nightmare she was ridiculously drunk.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic there Blair."

Dan opened the door to his loft and the two made their way in. He turned on some lights and locked the door. Blair had been to his apartment before but that was always on missions to ruin Jenny Humphrey. Now that she wasn't there on business she felt out of place.

"Feel free to make yourself… comfortable. I'm going to go change and get you some pajamas. Try to stay in one place; I don't need to clean up any barf tonight." With that he walked into his bedroom leaving Blair standing in the middle of his living room.

She let her eyes wander. The walls were covered with odd and ends of paintings that had nothing in common with one another and random pictures of their family. To her surprise there were still pictures up of Dan and Serena; she felt slightly uncomfortable looking at their happy memories. A few months ago they went their separate ways and now they were going to become step brother and sister. The pictures and art were enough to make Blair sick.

While her head was starting to spin something she found very interesting caught her eye; Dan had left his bedroom door open slightly. He was standing next to his bed with only his sweatpants on. Blair tried not to stare but he looked adorable. Okay she could finally admit that she may have a slight crush on Humphrey but she would never pursue it; ever.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Waldorf." _Shit he saw me looking at him._ Hopefully he wouldn't read too much into it. He probably thought that she was just looking at him because he was so damn skinny. It's a shame he didn't realize that it was because she was into him.

She let her eyes drop down to the floor as a blush 'rose in her cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself Cabbage Patch."

Quickly she sat down on the floor, not wanting to continue staring at him. She didn't want to look like a complete weirdo.

Without thinking about it she unzipped the back of her dress and slipped it off over her head. Gently she set it down on the couch next to her and lied down with a 'thump'. She probably looked ridiculous lying on the floor in her turquois corset and black undies but she didn't care. The liquor made her quite confidant; a feeling she wishes she could have every day. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Maybe she could actually sleep tonight.

A few minutes later she heard someone laughing and she slowly opened her eyes. While she had her eyes closed she had gained a ponding headache. Standing in front of her was Dan holding a pair of boxers and a shirt. The lights in the apartment had been dimmed and the television was on. How long had she been sleeping?

"Hey sleepy head, I brought you something to put on but your outfits alright too." She looked down and sighed. She was in lingerie.

"Don't laugh it's an expensive corset." He laughed at her once again. Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes out of Dan's hands.

Knowing that she was about to change he gave her some space and made his way across the room to a chair. Without thinking she stood up and slipped out of her corset.

Dan looked away from the television to look to see how Blair was doing. To his surprise she was standing in front of him in her underwear. She was folding her corset before tossing it on the couch next to her. He had never felt so attracted to anyone in his life. Her thick brunette curls; he wanted to run his fingers through it, her porcelain skin; it looked so soft, so touchable, and her red lips; they looked so kissable. Those were just the features on his face that he was enjoying. Without thinking he looked down at her chest. Her breasts were a decent size; probably a B and they were perky. _God Blair how did you get so suddenly hot? _At the end of her porcelain breasts sat small rose colored buds and they were hard. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was completely mesmerized by Blair's body.

While he was busy staring at her, Blair looked up at him. Her face dropped in complete horror. Dan Humphrey had been looking at her boobs! Quickly she grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her exposed flesh. "Dan, what the fuck are you doing pervert! You're the one who needs to keep his eyes to himself!"

"You were the one who was standing topless in _my_ living room!" Dan was now looking at television. Inside he was smiling; he had just witnessed Blair Waldorf's breasts.

"You were the one who was looking at me!"

Blair flopped down on the couch. She leaned her head on her hand and paid full attention to the TV. She really wasn't that angry at Dan, she was just taken by surprise. Beside Serena, Chuck was the only person who had ever since her without clothes. There was still some self-doubt at just how attractive she really was.

"If it counts for anything you look amazing." Blair's gaze moved over to Dan to find him still looking at the TV. _I never thought I'd hear Humphrey admit that._

A smile suddenly formed on her lips and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because she was getting compliments from someone other than Chuck Basshole. "Really?"

They looked at each other; both surprised that she had just asked him that. There were a few moments of total silence as they searched for the right response.

Dan finally managed to choke something out, "Yeah, you really look beautiful tonight."

Blair made eye contact with him and they both slightly blushed. The temperature in the room felt like it was raised by a hundred degrees.

"Oh shut up Humphrey. I think we should go to bed." She wanted to avoid discussing feelings; there was no way in hell that she could admit her attraction to him.

He shook himself mentally and nodded. Her pink nipples were poking out from underneath the fabric of his shirt. _Blair Waldorf is wearing my shirt without a bra…_ The attraction he was feeling toward her was ridiculous; the bulge that had formed in his pants was proof. He wanted to get her in bed alright.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. You can sleep where ever you want. On the couch, Jenny's bed, my b-," he swallowed as Blair raised her eyebrows at him. "Or you can sleep in my bed if you want to."

Dan had suddenly gotten really nervous. He looked like he was sweating and he couldn't look her in the eye. The nervousness was actually a real turn on to Blair.

"Will you be in there?" Blair asked innocently. She batted her doe eyes at him. All he could do was smile at her. _Is she flirting with me?_

"Well not if you don't want me to be. It is my bed though…" He punched himself mentally. That sounded like an asshole response.

"Promise you can keep a secret Brooklyn?" Blair bit her lip as he nodded. She grinned and made her way over to him. His body tensed as she stood on her tippy toes and put her hand up to his ear. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt her breasts on his arm.

"I would love to get in bed with you Humphrey," she whispered seductively.

He looked down at her in total awe. There was no way that he could turn that offer down. The thought of lying in bed with Blair Waldorf almost made him cum right there.

She got impatient when he didn't reply right away. "Come on Cabbage Patch, don't turn a girl down. Be a gentleman and take me to your bed."

Dan had no idea that the night would turn out like this but he had a feeling that he would be enjoying it. Quickly he grabbed Blair by the waist and picked her off. The couple giggled as he kicked open his bedroom door and carried the girl of his dreams inside.


	5. The Scratches

*The next morning Blair Waldorf awoke to the sound of a door closing. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Her surroundings were enough to make her vomit. There were clothes scattered all over the floor and she was an unfamiliar bedroom. She had a searing pain in her head and on top of that she was completely naked. _Jesus what did I do last night?_

She sat up and tried to figure out what could possibly be going on. After a few moments of silent thinking, something stirred in bed next to her. She looked down in horror. _Who did I end up in bed with last night?_

Dan Humphrey rolled over and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Blair looking down at him in horror. His eyes grew in size and both of their jaws dropped.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He then realized that they were both completely naked.

"I don't fucking know! I woke up naked in _your_ bed, what the fuck happened last night Dan!"

They sat in complete silence, trying to piece together what had happened just a few hours ago. Blair looked down at her wrists and noticed the black and blue finger print bruises. _Chuck Bass. _She could remember being trapped in her bedroom with him while he tried to rape her and then Dan punched him in the jaw. They went downstairs to the party and Chuck showed up again. Nate had punched him in the stomach, _I love Natie, _and then the police arrested him. After that all she could remember was sitting at the bar and vaguely leaving with Dan. The events that took place after that were extremely vague to her.

Dan sat up and looked at Blair. There was a horrible pain coming from his neck. He touched it and flinched as it radiated pain. "Ouch. What the fuck is that?"

Blair leaned forward to take a closer look. He moved his hand and she gasped. There was a horrible black and purple hickey on Dan's neck. "Dan, you have a huge fucking hickey on your neck!"

This had gone from one of the best nights of his life to a nightmare. Neither one of them could remember what had happened to end them up in bed. He had an idea but he didn't want to mention it. He knew she'd kill him. "Blair, I think you should leave before someone wonders where you are."

She continued to stare at his hickey but nodded. There was no doubt in her mind that they did something she knew she'd regret. She had to stop acting on impulse just to piss Chuck off. It just wasn't worth it. "I think you're right."

The brunette climbed out of bed and quickly pulled her panties on. Dan looked away while she pulled a top on and then a pair of his pajama bottoms. She knew that if anyone saw her they'd know she was doing the walk of shame but that was even more embarrassing than putting her dress back on. Quickly she grabbed her belongings and headed toward the door. With the hand on the door knob she turned to give Dan an icy glare. "We didn't… you know, did we?"

He just looked at her. Neither one of them knew what to say to one another. "Blair I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea what happened last night."

Tears started to weld up in the corners of her eyes. Blair didn't want Dan to see her in her moment of weakness but she couldn't help it. Wet drops started to fall from her doe brown eyes. She let go of the door knob and fell to the ground. This was how she was going to cope with the events of the previous day.

Dan couldn't stand to watch her fall apart, even if she always acted like a heartless bitch. He carefully crawled out of bed. He sighed as he noticed his boxers lying in the corner of the room. He put them on before making his way to the beautiful brunette having a complete meltdown in front of his door.

She was sitting up with her head in her lap. The tears continued to fall as she sobbed over what her life had come to. Dan hesitated for a second, not exactly knowing how to comfort her. Finally he gained the courage and put a hand on her back. He started to move it back and forth across her back. "Blair, you're going to be alright. Don't cry. I don't know what happened last night but I promise it's not the end of the world."

"Leave me alone. Just don't fucking touch me, Humphrey." There was no way in hell that she wanted Daniel Humphrey to come to her rescue. She was completely horrified at the thought that they could have had sex just a few hours ago. She needed to throw up.

"Fine, no need to act like such a bitch, I was just trying to help." He stood up. Blair looked at him as he walked back toward his bed. She noticed that he had deep scratch marks down the back of his back; her trademark.

Dan sat down on his bed as Blair started to sob even louder.

"Jesus what's wrong with you Blair?"

She put her head in her hands.

"We fucked."

Dan looked at her is disbelief. "How do you know?"

"You have scratch marks all over your back. That's my trademark right before I… you know."

He didn't believe her. He needed to see it himself. Quickly he walked to the mirror hanging on the wall across the room and turned to look at his back. She was right. There were horrible bloody, deep scratch marks up and down his back. It was filled. He looked like he'd be whipped all night. "Fuck Blair, you did that?"

She expected him to be mad but instead he laughed. He was amazed that such a little girl could do so much damage to him. "Yes unless you guest starred in some S&M show last night." 

Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of his back; the damage that was done should have made him mad but it didn't. Instead it was a huge turn on to know that Blair Waldorf had done all that damage to him. She had marked her territory and he liked it. A small smile formed on his lips and Blair stuck out her tongue. He liked it. That made her sick.

"Please tell me you're not happy about having my marks all over you Brooklyn. I don't need to throw up this early in the day." She composed herself and stood up. There was no way that she could stand to be around Dan any longer. "I'm going to go. If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I will rip your fucking balls off."

He couldn't help but to smile at her. "No need to let your bitch show Blair."

"Don't talk to me like we're friends. We're not. You can go back to hating me now." Dan hung his head; he had to let Blair pretend like it never happened. He had to give her up so she could be happy.

"Alright we can do this however you want to."

He made his way back over to his bed and sat down. Blair rolled her eyes. _He's always such a downer._

"I'm not doing anything. This never happened so no one gets hurt. I would want to con-"He looked at her suddenly. The air caught in her throat. They both realized that she was going to admit her true feelings. Dan looked at her in anticipation. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she could never be honest with him. Blair Waldorf doesn't share her feelings with anyone.

She turned the door knob and pulled the door open. Dan looked down; he knew that she would never tell him what she wanted to hear. They were both forced to live in denial.

"Blair, don't leave."

As much as she wanted to stay, she knew that Serena would be sending out the NYPD to look for her if she didn't turn up soon. There was no way that she could bring herself to be honest with her best friend. Dan was her ex-boyfriend and soon to be step-brother; she didn't want to cross that line.

"Promise me?" Her eyes pleaded with him. He wanted to beg her to stay but he knew that he couldn't do anything to make her stay.

"Alright, I'll keep this between us."

She gave him her famous icy stare. This time he didn't feel like he was going to buckle under her intimidation. He was finally a match for her; if only she wasn't leaving him.

"You're damn right you will." With that Blair Waldorf exited the room. As she made her way out of the building it took everything she had in her not to break down. She knew that she had made a huge mistake but she amazingly it wasn't that she had sex with Dan; it was the fact that she was walking out on him.

Dan watched Blair exit the room. Once she was gone he felt like a piece of him was missing. How could Blair deny that they had something? How could she just give it all up to protect her friends? His head was swimming.

Without thinking he found himself back in front of the mirror. He looked at his battle wounds and grinned. _Blair Waldorf has claimed her territory on me._


	6. The Confession

*It had been three months since Blair Waldorf had woken up in Dan's loft. She had made it her mission to keep it a secret from those she cared about and she was quite successful. No one suspected anything happened between them that night; Serena just thought that he had given her his couch for the night. The secret was killing both of them slowly inside but they had made a promise; no one was to find out about the passion they shared that night.

They had only run into each other a few times since that night. Each time was more awkward than the next. They would exchange a "hello", some nasty remarks back and forth, and storm off; unable to look at one another for fear that they would admit their true feelings. Blair would have to bite the inside of her cheek every time she watched him walk away from her. The pain of watching him walk away was enough to make her feel like she was dying inside. She hated herself for leaving his bedroom that morning.

The time to head off to NYU had finally come and Blair was ecstatic. The UES girl was ready to put all the drama of the previous year behind her and start fresh.

It was liberating feeling to carry boxes with her mother, step-father, and Dorota into the dorm she would be spending the next couple of years in. Sure she'd have less room and would have to deal with a roommate but she knew that this experience would be good for her. No Chuck Bass, no Daniel Humphrey, no more secrets, no more lies; all of these realizations brought a smile to her pretty red lips.

Cyrus, Blair's new step-father, waddled into the room, box in hands, and carefully set it down on top of a pile of boxes that had already accumulated in the middle of her new room. He looked around and smiled with a sense of satisfaction. "Looks like you're ready to start unpacking Blair bear! Will you need any assistance?"

All she could do was grin from head to toe; the fact that she was finally on her own made her feel like she could handle anything thrown her way. "No way you're helping me unpack too Cyrus! You've done so much already. Go home and enjoy yourself for a while!"

The older man smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He was sad to see her leave but he knew it was for the best. "Alright well call me if you have any issues. Remember to keep in touch!"

The brunette nodded and watched as he walked out of her new room. He stopped in the hall and waved at her. "We love you Blair."

It was hard to watch him walk away, but the overwhelming sense of independence exceeded the sense of loneliness. To distract herself she picked up a box and started unpacking. Everything had a place, a purpose; the sensation of being completely organized felt amazing.

The first thing she grabbed out of a box and unwrapped was a picture. She searched her room for a place to put it. On her nightstand sat an alarm clock and her phone charger. _Perfect. _Carefully she set the frame down next to her bed and smiled. In the frame sat a picture that had been taken two years ago in Central Park of Nate, Serena, Dan, Chuck, and herself. As much as looking at Chuck Bass wanted her to puke, she had to admit that the picture was cute. They were all dressed up and were in mid-laugh; they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Blair would kill to have that feeling again.

A knock came at the door. Blair shook herself away from staring at the picture and looked at the door. "Come in."

The door swung opened and Blair held her breath. She was excited to see who her roommate was going to be. In walked a blonde, a bunch of bags in tow. This girl was tall, tan, and bleach blonde. She had the newest Prada bag on her shoulder. _Shit. This girl is gorgeous._

The girl looked at her smiled. It soon faded when she noticed Blair was staring at her. "Um hi, is something wrong?"

Blair shook herself and faked a grin. "No there's nothing wrong! Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf; it's a pleasure to meet you."

New girl extended her hand. Blair shook it. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Carmella de Lorme."

"I really love your bag, it's really cute." Blair pointed to the empty side of the room. "I just started unpacking. I hope you don't mind having that side."

Carmella shook her head. "Oh no of course not, there's no need to be picky! "

The blonde grabbed her bags and heaved them onto her bed. She really was ridiculously beautiful.

Blair flopped down on her bed while her roommate started to unpack across the room. She had the perfect dorm and the perfect roommate. Now her life finally felt at easy.

As soon as she finally was at ease with her life, Blair's phone buzzed. _God fucking damn it. _

Reluctantly she reached over. **New text message**

_This should be interesting. _Whoever was texting her on the day she was moving into NYU must have something important to say.

**Come meet me. –Humphrey**

Blair stared at her screen. Why the shit was Dan texting her?

_Oh Jesus Christ. _She had forgotten that they were now BOTH attending NYU. Great, now she had to play nice.

Or avoid him at all times.

Carmella noticed that Blair hadn't moved for the past couple of minutes. She was just staring at the screen of her phone with an expression of disbelief. "Blair, are you alright?"

Blair shook her head. Words completely escaped her for the time being.

**Quit ignoring me Blair. I need to talk to you. –Humphrey**

This was it; Dan actually wanted to discuss what had happened between them that night. She didn't know if she could bring herself to do it. Discussing feelings wasn't exactly something she was good at.

**Where? I have nothing to say to you Cabbage Patch. –B**

They both knew that it was easier for her to put up a wall than be nice to him. There was no way in hell that she was going to admit that she had feelings for him. Maybe Dan was going to finally lay it out for her… just maybe. _Shouldn't hold my breath._

**Come to my room. I have plenty to say to you. –Humphrey**

She sat on the edge of her bed reading the last text message over and over again. This might be what she was waiting for since that night fate brought them together.

Quickly she stood up and gathered her things. Carmella looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Are you alright girl?"

Blair gave her a weak smile. "Yeah I'm going to go meet a friend for a while. I'll be back soon."

With that she exited her room. She honestly didn't know what to expect out of this conversation with Dan. She was silently praying it was good.

* * *

*Ten minutes later Blair Waldorf was standing in front of Dan's room. She couldn't bring herself to knock. She had never been this nervous in her life. What Dan had to say probably wasn't what she wanted to hear but she eventually had to hear it.

Before she had the chance to knock, the door swung open and Dan stuck his head out. He smiled at her but it was not returned. Blair just looked at him questioningly. He was already acting like a weirdo.

"Sorry I heard you come down the hallway. I'm really glad you came. Why don't you come in so that we can talk," he opened the door wider and held his arm out. She rolled her eyes but entered the room.

"Let's just be sure to make it short. I have dinner plans with my roommate." After she said that she felt bad for lying but it'll be good to sound like she plans in case she gets rejected.

Dan motioned for her to sit on the bed. She just looked at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I see we'll be doing things your way."

"Yes, I told you I'm busy. I was just curious at what you had to say."

She noticed that he also had a picture sitting on his night stand. It was one taken a few years ago at a party at the Vander Bass penthouse. Serena was goofing around and she snapped a picture of Dan and Blair clinking their champagne flutes together. They were actually smiling in the picture, which really surprised her. _Why does Humphrey have a picture of us on his nightstand?_

Dan followed her gaze. She looked at him with a puzzled look and he just smiled back at her. "Why are you acting so fucking weird Brooklyn? Why is there a picture of us on your night stand?"

This was his chance. This was the time for him to finally be honest. "That's why I had you come over. You need to listen to me Blair."

She pressed her lips together. "I'm listening."

"Ever since the night we spent together I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I don't know why because you're such a bitch to me, I actually thought I had something wrong with me-", she shot him a dirty look," but I realize now why. When you walked out of my bedroom that morning, you took my heart with you."

Blair looked at him in disbelief. She didn't know what to think. This was so weird to finally be talking about. "Impossible."

Dan knew that he probably would never get through to her but it was worth a try. He needed to get these feelings out in the open. It'd be killing him ever since that night.

"Blair what I'm trying to say is that-"

She cut in. "Let's just leave it at-"

"I love you."

Blair stared at him in shock. He kicked himself mentally for blurting that out. She looked like he was insane.

Quickly she headed toward the door.

Dan stepped in front of her. "Please don't leave."

She just shook her head at him. This was too much for her to deal with.

He realized this and stepped aside. She opened the door and turned to leave.

"I think I might-"

Dan stood there anticipating what she was going to say. Quickly she stopped herself from admitting anything.

"I think I might be sick."

Blair Waldorf shut the door behind her and made her way out of the building. She suddenly hating herself for hurting him… again.


	7. The Interview

*Four weeks had passed since Blair had visited Dan's dorm room and received unexpected news. Sure she possessed feelings for him, but she sure as hell didn't think that it was love. For Humphrey to confess that he was "in love" with her… well the thought made her slightly ill. The whole situation was too much for her to process. She had spent one god awful night with him a few months prior and now she was hearing the three words she dreaded hearing. _I love you._ Maybe if Chuck Bass wouldn't have messed her up emotionally she wouldn't be so afraid.

Blair and Carmella exited the auditorium, thankful that their psychology class was finally over. The two started on their way toward the dorm room they shared. Since they became roommates they were inseparable. With Serena at Brown and Nate at Princeton, it was about time she made some new friends. Carmella de Lorme was the answer to her problems. She was a lot like Serena look wise but her personality was much different. She was much more down to earth, she was capable of doing anything without regretting it later. Born and raised in Seattle she was much more liberal. Sometimes it drove Blair crazy, like the way she left her clothes all over the place and had an interest in collecting abstract art, but overall Carmella was a breath of fresh air; exactly what she thought she needed.

"Hey B, I believe that we are in need of some good Thai food. What do you think?" her roommate raised her eye brows in her direction. Blair just pulled her coat around herself tighter and sighed. _God this girl has way too much energy. _

When Blair didn't answer right away, Carmella got in front of her and turned around. Blair rolled her eyes, frustrated with how much of a spaz her roommate was.

"Alright fine, we'll go. Just relax a little bit. I'm already tired from watching you prance around like an idiot all day."

Carmella just smiled and linked arms with her. The two girls started in the direction of the Thai restaurant that the blonde had recently become obsessed with.

The fall had come suddenly and temperatures around the campus had dropped in numbers increasingly, everyone found themselves wrapped up in two jackets during the day and under five comforters at night. It didn't help that Carmella liked to sleep with the fan on. Cold made her feel at home. Things for once were actually perfect in the world of Blair Waldorf, despite the drama that involved Daniel Humphrey. She was just going to avoid him, in hopes that she would never have to deal with the "love" subject. There was no way in hell that she loved him. That was something Blair tried to remind herself every day; at least ten times.

After walking a few blocks outside of the NYU campus the girls reached the restaurant. It was a hole-in-wall but it was cute. Completely family owned and completely not something Blair would have been eating at just a few months earlier. A man opened the door for them and Carmella thanked him; Blair just made her way in. They sat down in a booth. Unfortunately over the past month they'd be there so much that they didn't even need menus.

"So the lecture today was ridiculous. I dozed off a few hundred times. It makes me want to count the days until quarters over and I won't have to put myself through that hell." Blair really adored her roommate but sometimes the small talk that was made drove her crazy.

"I completely agree. Majority of the time I find myself doodling to tune out his stupid voice."

Carmella laughed and nodded," trust me I don't think you're the only one. I noticed your phone was buzzing throughout the entire lecture today…"

Blair must not have noticed her phone while they were in class. She opened her purse and took out her phone. **3 missed texts.**

She opened her inbox and scrolled through her new messages.

**Did you read the interview of Chuck in Forbes? Please tell me it's not true. –S**

There were two other similar texts from Nate and Cyrus. _What were they talking about?_

**No I've been in class all day. What does it say? –B**

Carmella noticed the concerned look on Blair's face. "B, what's wrong."

"I'm not really sure yet. I got these really strange messages from Serena and Nate telling me to read an interview Chuck gave. I don't know what they're talking about. Do you?"

The blonde shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably just damage control for his arrest."

She was probably right; it was some stupid publicity stunt he was trying to pull for more exposure for his company. "I guess we'll see. There might be a murder in my near future."

The two girls giggled but Carmella knew she was serious. She was well aware of the damage Chuck Bass had inflicted on her friend.

Blair's phone buzzed on the table. She looked at it with concern before picking it up.

**B, Chuck told them that you're engaged. –S**

There was a good five minutes of silence while Blair looked at her phone in horror. _What the fuck did he Chuck do?_

"Blair, what's wrong? What did Chuck say?"

Very carefully Blair set down her phone. She folded her hands on the table. As she made eye contact with her friend, Carmella noticed that she was starting to tear up. "Chuck told them in his interview that we're engaged."

The blonde slammed her menu down on the table. Her jaw dropped completely. "Please tell me that you're joking!"

Blair shrugged. "I don't know why he'd do that. They know that he was just arrested a few months ago for trying to hurt me. This is ridiculous, now everyone in New York is going to think that we're engaged." _What is Dan going to think?_

"We'll take care of it. You don't you need to worry about it." Carmella put her hand on Blair's for reassurance. She forced a smile to form on her lips. _Always remember to smile, even if you feel like dying on the inside._

"Thanks, Carma. I hope you're right."

Their food arrived a few minutes later and they dug in. Carmella tried making small talk a few time but Blair just nodded her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anything; her mind was is a different place.

* * *

*Once the tab came Carmella paid it and the two started to make their way out of the restaurant. Blair kept her eyes down the entire time. Carmella kept her arm locked with hers.

The blonde nudged her upset friend. "Hey B, cute guy alert; look to your right."

Blair looked up. She immediately looked back down. Standing on the curb just a few feet away were Nate and Dan. _Just what I need to deal with._

They two men waved at them. Blair continued to look down as Carmella gasped. "B, you know boys that are cute?"

"Keep walking," was all she could manage to say. Carmella had a puzzled look on her face as they walked past the two men.

"Blair, wait up!" Nate yelled as they ran over to them. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

The girls stopped walking as the two men approached. They stood in front of Blair. Nate smiled at her. They proceeded to hug. Dan looked down; she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"It's really good to see you, Blair. Did you get my text?" Nate ran his hand through his hair. _He's nervous._ Carmella just stared at him; she for sure was into him.

"Yeah did you hear the news? You're engaged to Chuck Bass." Dan's voice dripped with bitterness._ He should know that's not true._

"Oh shut up Brooklyn. Yes I got your text Nate. It's a complete sham. I hate him too much to spend the rest of my life with him." Nate laughed; he knew how true that statement is.

"Thought that's what you're looking for in a relationship; not being able to stand each other. Doesn't that make it even more magical?" Blair narrowed her eyes at him; she was really starting to hate him.

Nate and Carmella looked at the two like they were crazy. "Dan no need to be a jerk man. We all know how messed up Chuck is."

Carmella started laughing. "That's an understatement."

The two men turned their attention to her new roommate. They had no idea who she was. Nate pointed at her and smiled. "Sorry but I don't think I know who you are?"

Blair watched as she completely kept her cool. Any girl in her position would have at least blushed but she kept her composure. She was extremely unpredictable.

"No, I'm actually Blair's roommate. I'm Carmella, Carmella de Lorme. B forgot to mention that she had such handsome friends…" Carmella extended her hand. Nate took it and kissed it. The two looked at each other and couldn't stop smiling.

Blair and Dan looked at them in disgust. If they weren't allowed to be happy, no one's allowed to be happy.

"Alright well now that I'm about to barf, guys this is Carmella. Carma this is Dan Humphrey and Nate Archibald." At the mention of the first name Carmella looked like her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

"The Dan Humphrey?" Carmella tried to ask her as quietly as she could but the guys heard her anyway. As Blair started to blush, the other two looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Excuse me but what?" Dan gave her his famous furrowed eyebrows look.

"Oh nothing, I read a few pieces of yours. Blair has a few of them framed around the-" Blair shoved her elbow into her side.

"Carma's a huge lit fan; got to love them geeks."

The boys looked ridiculously confused. The blonde took the hint. "Yeah I'm a huge dork. In Seattle it's all the rage to you know… read?"

Dan wasn't buying it. "What the hell does she know about me Blair?"

While the two exchanged glares, Nate looked at them like they were insane. "Is there something I'm missing?"

They looked at Blair. She wasn't going to budge.

"Nope, there's nothing I have to say to you Dan. Carmella is just a fan. Those west coast girls love their literature."

His face dropped even more. He was hoping that she might FINALLY come clean but no such luck. "That's what I fucking thought."

Nate looked between the two with an extremely puzzled look. He was trying to figure out the issue going on between his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. "Dan, Blair, seriously what's going on?"

Blair just looked at the ground.

"Fine Blair, if you won't do the honors I will."

They all looked at the brunette. A tear fell down her cheek. "Please don't do this."

Nate's looked of confusion turned to anger. "Seriously Blair what's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence.

"The night that Chuck was arrested at the party-"

Blair looked him in the eyes; he wasn't going to back down. He was on a mission.

"Dan, please just stop."

"We spent the night together."

Nate raised an eyebrow. Carmella noticed the tension and stepped in. "Hey don't worry about it, I love sleepovers. My best friend growing up was a guy so we're even."

Blair tried to smile weakly but she couldn't.

"Did you guys- " Nate tried to ask but was interrupted by Dan's fury.

"Fuck? Yes, multiple times."

They all stood in silence for a few seconds until Carmella put her arm around Blair. "Come on, let's go."

Blair nodded.

Nate turned to his friend. "Is that true? It doesn't sound like something you two could do. You hate each other."

"It just happened. We've been trying to keep it a secret for a while but sometimes the dirty laundry needs to come out; especially in times of war." Dan's gaze met Blair's.

"Fuck you," was all Blair could manage to muster.

"No thanks, I've tried that already. Didn't work out like I thought it would. I'm sure your fiancé would love to try it out."

Nate watched as his best friend struggled with his emotions. He was trying to put her down, he was trying to hate her, but the look in his eyes proved that he didn't.

"Is that all you can do, make jokes about Chuck and I? Read my lips, there is nothing going on between the Basshole and myself. Hope you have a nice life by yourself, you fucking idiot."

Carmella gave a weak smile to Nate before walking away with Blair by her side.

As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Blair started bawling. "I fucking hate him."

The blonde nodded and pulled her friend closer. "I know you do. That was really uncalled for."

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Before they reached the door, Carmella turned to Blair.

"B, did it feel better at least to get in out in the open?"

"No."

Carmella laughed. "Figured that'd be your response."

"I fucking hate him."

"I know, you already mentioned that."

* * *

*Nate and Dan watched the two girls walk away. There were a few awkward seconds while they tried to think of something to say. Finally Dan turned to Nate. "Listen, I'm really sorry dude that was a little too much information for you guys. I guess there were just some things I've been meaning to say to her-"

"You mean scold her for." Dan looked down. "I know Blair probably better than any guy who has had feelings for her. You probably just dug yourself the biggest hole in the history of men. She's not like Serena; she won't want anything to do with you… ever."

For a moment Dan was hurt but then realized that Nate was just trying to be honest with him. Nate was trying to be his real friend.

"I just don't know what do with her. It was so amazing to be with her but now that she's choosing to be out of life I can't stand her. I certainly can't stand the thought of her and someone else. It makes it ten times more awful that it's Chuck."

"You realize that interview wasn't true, right? There is no way in hell that Blair would do that after he attacked her. She's the kind of girl that would be showing off her ring anyway. He just lied to get under her skin."

Just then it finally hit Dan that Nate was right. He had been wrong all along and had hurt the girl he cared for the most.

"Shit, this is repairable. I just don't understand why Chuck would do that to her."

Nate laughed. "You mean publically embarrass her? It's his signature to make himself look like an ass. I'm sure he just wanted to drive Blair out of the arms of some guy and right back into his."

_He wanted to get her back. _Dan didn't know if Chuck knew about them, but he was sure that he knew she had feelings for someone else.

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck wanted to mess with some poor guy's head. You know he mentioned your name in the article too dude."

Dan looked mortified. "What did he say?"

"That's the strangest part to me. He said that you're his best man."

After he heard that, Daniel Humphrey wanted to punch Chuck Bass's lights out… again.


	8. The Phone Call

*Once she was in the comfort of her own bed, Blair Waldorf felt like she could breathe again. Her new blonde best friend and roommate, Carmella, sat next to her. The two girls were wrapped in red flannel sheets watching Breakfast at Tiffany's on her laptop. The night's events were enough to make Blair want to scream, but she refrained. Dan was being an ass to get back at her and Chuck was being a Basshole because it's in his blood. Now she was guyless but she was not friendless. She looked at the sleepy blonde and grinned. Her newfound friendship was still blooming but it was amazing; this girl would never do anything to hurt her.

"Hey Carmie, tell me what you think about Dan." The blonde looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Blair knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Why are you thinking about Dan?" Blair gave a sheepish half smile. "Alright, he's cute. "

The brunette nodded her head. Her fake smile suddenly became real. Carmella noted that she was starting to blush. "I know you like him, but B he hurt you."

"I know..."

The smile still was not leaving her face. Carmella crossed her arms and frowned. "We DO NOT crush on boys that HURT OUR FEELINGS! I remember hearing him tell Nate that you guys _fucked. _I don't know anyone who uses that word to describe someone we lo..."

Blair put her hand over Carmella's mouth before she could say the forbidden word. She suddenly felt ill. "I do not lo... you know, I do not care about him to an extreme extent. He's just... _Humphrey_."

Her roommate knew exactly how she felt about Dan and it did not include the word _dislike_. There were pictures of the two of them on her night stand and his articles were all framed on her desk. Daniel Humphrey was someone Blair really cared about but thanks to Chuck's doing she never would be able to muster the courage to tell him. Chuck had ruined something that could be wonderful.

"Alright, you know I don't believe you, but it's whatever you want to make yourself believe. Just remember that whatever Chuck or Dan says I'll still be here." Blair pulled her roommate into an embrace. "Just as long as I get Nate!"

The two started giggling and Blair nodded. "Of course you can have Nate, that didn't quite work out for me. Promise me that you will never go after Dan."

Carmella started cracking up. She held up three perfectly manicured nails. "I promise I will never go after Dan. Scouts honor!"

"Good, I hold you to that girl scout."

"Blair, I know better than to cross you. Your small but I'm pretty sure you're capable of murder."

The brunette nodded and snuggled up next to Carmella. Before long she was fast asleep with her head on Carmella's shoulder.

Blair's phone started buzzing on the nightstand next to her. For a second she contemplated if she should answer it or not. She innocently craned her neck to look over and was shocked. **HUMPHREY **was what caller-id read. Although Blair would probably not answer the call, she knew that it was probably something important. There was no need for him to call to try to cause any more harm than he already had. Quickly she grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause. She knew Dan was trying to figure out who it was. "Hey, sorry but who's this? Where's Blair?"

"Oh sorry, it's Carmella. She's actually asleep next to me. I can leave a message?"

Another pause. "Sure that'd be great. Just let her know that I need her to call me."

"Will do!" She sounded much more enthusiastic than she meant to. Mentally she kicked herself.

"Hey Carmella, can I ask you a question?" Her breath caught in her throat; silently she was praying that he wasn't able to say something that could ruin he and Blair... even more.

"Yeah?"

"Is she ever going to talk to me again?"

That was something Carmella felt like he should be asking Blair. She didn't want to put her foot in her mouth.

"Dan, I honestly think you should talk to Blair about that..."

He sighed.

"I guess you're right. Just let her know that I called." Carmella smiled. "And that I'm outside Chuck's hotel."

Her face suddenly dropped. Dan was going to do something stupid.

"Wait, don't do whatever your about to do..." Her effort to try to talk him out of it failed. Before she was able to attempt to talk him out of it, Dan had hung up. Quickly she set Blair's phone down on the night stand. This was really bad; Dan was about to do the second dumbest thing he possibly could tonight.

Without hesitation she shook Blair. The brunette frowned and opened her eyes. "Oh my god Carm, why the fuck are you waking me up?"

Carmella had a concerned look on her face which was very rare for her.

"What's wrong C?"

The blonde crawled out of bed. "I think that Dan's about to do something really, really stupid."

Why did Carmella know what Dan was doing? Blair was about to play twenty questions, then realized that whatever she knew was serious and that Dan was in trouble.

"What's going on?"

A million thoughts were swimming around in both of their pretty heads. Neither one of them could speak for a moment. "Dan is outside the Plaza."

There was nothing else that needed to be said. Blair got out of bed and the two rushed to put on warmer clothes other than their pj's. Once dressed they put on hats and scarves and quickly rushed out of their dorm room.

Carmella pushed open the door and they made their way outside. Blair flagged down a cab. The two girls stood there and froze for a second. Once one pulled up to the curb the two crawled it.

"Plaza hotel and quick."


	9. The Confrontation

*Dan stood outside the Plaza, looking up at all of its amazing features. It was beautiful sure, but the contents of its penthouse guest ruined the hotel for him completely. The stone work, the plants, the expensive drapes; none of these things could make up for the damage Chuck Bass enjoyed inflicting. Although the light was in vey tip-top of the hotel, Dan could feel the coldness of its occupant before he even entered the building.

_I need to bring Chuck down._

That became clearer and clearer to him the more he thought about it. There was a huge chance that because of Chuck, Blair would never speak to him. The interview Mr. Bass gave to _Forbes_ was enough to send Dan over the edge. Not only was it enough to announce to the world that they were engaged, but he had to name Dan as his best man. What an asshole.

Before attempting to do anything stupid, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a paper bag. Within that bag was something the UES boys were used to needing to gain courage; whiskey. He raised the bottle to his lips and within seconds the brown liquid was burning his throat. After a few more sips he finally had what he needed to confront Chuck Bass.

Swiftly he pushed open the heavy double doors and straight for the elevator. He pressed the highest number there was. As he waited he couldn't help but to think; _are Chuck and I truly that different?_

That was a question that would haunt Daniel Humphrey years after the confrontation between the two men. No one wanted to sink down to Chuck Basses' level… right?

* * *

*Ten minutes later Carmella and Blair raced out of the cab and into the Plaza. Blair quickly pressed the button in the elevator and the two waited impatiently for the elevator to rise. Carmella noticed that Blair was almost in tears, so she grabbed the brunette and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright, B."

The brunette sighed. "I don't know how you can be optimistic when you know all hell is about to break loose. This is a battle Chuck was trying to provoke."

Carmella realized that there was nothing she could do to comfort her friend. Blair already knew the damage that Dan and Chuck would inflict on each other. No one could find comfort in that.

_Ding. _The two girls looked up as the elevator reached the highest floor. Quickly the doors slid open. Blair grabbed Carmella's hand as the two exited the elevator. Although the apartment appeared to be completely dark but in the kitchen, the poisonous words being slung between the two men could be heard from a mile away.

"You had no right to take that bitch away from me! Who do you think you are, the knight from Brooklyn? You know the girl; the only guy that can get between her thighs lately is Nate. Turns out she's fuck anything that's nice to her."

As much as that stung, Blair had to suck it up. The two girls stood in silence against the wall, waiting for the perfect time to make their presence known.

"Don't talk about her like that! You have no right to call her a slut when you tried to rape her. She does not deserve the pain you put her through. You're not even worth my time. I feel sorry for you."

"Why did you come then Humphrey; to pretend to be the hero again? Let me guess, Nate is going to show up here any moment so you can punch me? Weird, we've already been in that situation and yet here we are again."

The girls looked at one another with puzzled glances. What was Chuck talking about?

"Blair you can come out now. We all know you're here. Come play with me you little bitch, you know I'm the big bad wolf."

Blair swallowed hard before gaining a tight grasp on Carmella's hand. The two girls walked around the corner and into the brightly lit kitchen. Chuck and Dan stood in the middle. Both were dressed in suits and both appeared to be smashed; they were in the exact state that Blair didn't want to deal with them.

"Save it for someone you can actually hurt Bass. Your words don't affect me anymore. As for you Dan, I don't understand why you're here. So what he made a false interview, as long as we all know it's not true then why does it matter?"

They made eye contact for a brief moment. Blair's eyes pleaded with Dan to just walk away but she could see that he had drunk pride.

"No need to let your bitch show Miss Waldorf. You know I can make that interview come true if I really wanted to. We all know you couldn't turn me down."

Blair really felt like she needed to vomit. Not only were the two men drunk, but they seemed to gain the courage that no one thought they needed.

"Do us all a favor and shut your mouth Bass. You're nothing but a drunken mess that's living off of your trust fund. What ever happened to the Empire, Bass? What happened to Victorla, Chuck? You gave up your father's legacy for a few ounces of cocaine, a case of whiskey, and hookers from Amsterdam. There is no way in hell I would ever waste my time or my life with you Chuck Bass."

He looked as if he was about to tear up. Blair was about to silently praise herself until Chuck raised his hand and struck Blair in the side of her face. Carmella and Dan were shocked as they watched the Basshole hit her.

Quickly Carmella grabbed her best friend and pulled her away from him. Chuck stood back for a second with a look of horror on his face. Before he had a minute to regain his composure, Dan grabbed him but his shirt and swiftly punched him. Blood began to fall from Chuck's face and from Dan's hand.

"Dan! Quit while you're a head! We need to get out of here before you murder one another." Carmella grabbed Dan's arm and tried to pull him toward the elevator.

"Humphrey one day you will pay. You cannot have her while my heart is still beating. She will be mine."

Blair tried to tune out what Chuck was saying but in the end they all knew that Chuck was right; he would not rest until he was in control of Blair once again.

* * *

*Carmella finally managed to pull Dan from the fight. The three made their way back into the elevator and Blair rushed to press the ground floor button. Elevator music played softly as the three stood in complete silence. No one knew what to say.

After what felt like eternity, the elevator doors slid open. As the three were exiting the elevator, three men in security suits raced up to them.

"Are you Daniel Humphrey?" Shit.

Without trying to fight it, Dan nodded.

"Will you come with us please sir? You're under arrest."

The three men frisked Dan before putting his hands behind his back and placing handcuffs around his wrists.

"He hit me first!" Blair couldn't help but to try to help Dan.

The men turned to look at the brunette. Sure enough she had a black and blue bruise starting to form on her check and jaw.

"Who hit you ma'am?" one of the officers questioned. They were actually taking her seriously; she was shocked that Chuck's henchmen were taking her of all people seriously.

"Chuck Bass."

They maintained their rough composure. The same one turned to Carmella. "Can you vouch for that?"

The blonde nodded. As soon as they realized this was bigger than just hotel security, two of the three men raced off the call the actual police.

"I am so sorry ma'am for that. We all know how he gets after he drinks. Are you alright?"

Blair nodded. She was fine as long as she could keep Dan from jail.


	10. The New Apartment

*After intense questioning by security and the police, Carmella gathered a mascara-stained Blair and a bloody Dan. She hadn't known them for long but it was long enough to have one feel like a sister and she knew how much her best friend cared about him. Chuck was now behind bars for the time being. The only thing they'd have to worry about the next morning would be vulture-like paparazzi and icing their battle wounds.

During the cab ride home they could look nowhere other than straight out the window. The only sound came from Blair every so often when she let out a sob. Although she didn't mean to still be crying, she was shaken up and couldn't help herself. She was still mentally kicking herself for letting her emotions for Dan get the best of her. Tattle-telling to the Plaza's security was something she knew she'd later regret.

The cab pulled in front of NYU's campus and pulled to a sudden halt. Carmella paid the driver and thanked him, then helped Blair climb out of the cab. The brunette looked like a hot mess in a mismatched outfit, mascara running down her face, and her curls in a messy bun on the top of her head. The second Dan climbed out of the cab and laid his eyes on Blair, he never thought he'd seen someone look as beautiful as she did in that one moment.

"B, I'll give you guys a second to talk?" As much as she didn't want the blonde to leave her side, Blair knew that she had to say something to Dan otherwise they'd have to talk the next day.

Carmella started to walk toward their dorm as she dialed a number she'd stolen from Blair's phone. She was only calling Nate to let him know what had happened… or that was her excuse at least.

Dan put his icepack back on his knuckles and sighed. They didn't have anything to say to one another and the silence proved it. Blair just wanted to go to bed; she was going to get this conversation over and done with.

"Listen Humphrey, I can't keep doing this. All I want to do is stay as far away from Bass as I possibly can. So quit getting your testosterone levels maxed out and thinking that you can win this war against him because you can't."

That one stung a little bit but Dan knew that she was right. There was no point in even trying to beat Chuck; he invented every war game known to man.

"I know. Thanks for the tip though."

"Dan it's not a joke, he's very dangerous and I'm tired of trying to keep you two from going to jail. I don't want to be with either one of you so just leave me alone."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was one-hundred percent right. She had interfered one too many times and now she was finally fed up. Instead of taking the drastic approach, maybe this time he should try to be the bigger person; even if it meant swallowing his pride.

"Fine, you want me to leave you alone then so be it."

That is exactly what she wanted, a break from the Humphrey-Bass war that'd be waging for much too long.

"What I want is to go back in time and fix this. I wish I never would have been alone with him that night. I wish I could have been the one to make him suffer."

"Blair, you know that what happened wasn't your fault. If Nate and I didn't come to your rescue then who knows what could have happened. Something awful."

"Like I needed you, _Hump_hrey, to come to my rescue. When push comes to shove you're probably the last person I need to save me. You did it once; I thanked you, big deal. No need to make it sound like a bigger deal than it is. Don't let your ego get bigger than your head asshole."

Dan tried to suppress the smile that beginning to form on his lips. This is exactly what Blair needed; to get the anger out from the past few months she felt toward herself, Dan, and Chuck. This was the therapy Blair refused to pay for. This was what she considered "_a waste of time"._

"Dan, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you smiling at the fact that I feel awful?"

"Oh heaven forbid someone not dropping everything to make you feel better. There's more to life then the way Blair Waldorf feels. I know you never got that memo but I certainly did the morning you chose to walk out of my apartment."

Blair was speechless; how dare he throw that in her face. He was the one who recommended that she should leave.

"You really want to stoop to that level now? How about the day you chose to tell me how you really felt? That was what, like four months after the moment you should have actually told me? Or how about earlier today when you told Nate that we spent that night together? I'm not the one who needs to grow up Daniel. I would never be with someone who can't own up to how he really feels in the exact moment he needs to."

Blood rushed to Dan's cheeks. This time he wasn't blushing; he was furious. She crossed a line bringing up his flaws. She's one to talk. Like Blair Waldorf was perfect.

"At least I can admit I cared about you without trying to rape you! Would you have preferred to hear Chuck say he loved you?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That's what I thought. Do you even really care about me Blair or am I fighting a battle with the devil for no reason?"

Dan was asking her to be honest. Is that something she could risk right now in her vulnerable state? No.

"I don't care about either of you in that way. I already thanked you once for coming to my rescue so stop trying to save me. I only have time to be nice once a year."

"Blair I'm not trying to save you. I'm trying to show you that it's possible for someone to care about you without trying to hurt you. Not every guy is like Chuck Bass."

"When are you going to get it through your thick head that I don't care? I don't give a shit if every guy is like Chuck or not? I don't want to date; I don't want to care about anyone. I don't have time to deal with you or someone else. So get over yourself and go back to Serena. Remember her? She's tall, blonde, lives on Rhode Island? Yeah she's everything I'm not, so go waste your time being her watch dog and leave me alone."

She brought up Serena in a negative light; boy what a low blow there B.

"Don't you dare bring up what I had with Serena. That ended a long time ago and you know it. Why don't you allow yourself to be happy? Must be because you really are the ice queen everyone claims you are. I was trying to look past that but I guess I can't."

Touché Mr. Humphrey. Looks like D might actually know how to play with the big boys nowadays.

"Just stay away from me. I don't have time to deal with your childish crap. If you want to get your testosterone out join a gym or a fight club. Maybe a dose of estrogen every now and again would be good for you." Dan snorted. "Don't call, don't text, don't show up. Just throw in the towel. Don't try at all. You never met me; I don't exist in your world."

_Impossible_. Not only did dear Daniel surround himself with pictures and articles about our lovely Miss Waldorf, but he also insisted on having the people he cared about check in on her without her realizing. Giving up Blair wouldn't be as easy as she made it seem.

"Whatever."

The two turned and started going their separate ways. It took all the energy Blair had left in her to not break down on her way to the dorm. As much as she didn't want to walk away from Dan she knew it was for the best. She just wanted to feel what it was like to be in his arms once again. _Shut up. _She'd never allow herself to think that again. This time she was leaving Dan Humphrey for good.

* * *

*Four months later Blair and Carmella had their dorm completely packed up and ready to ship out. The two had become like sisters; they could finish each other's sentences and they were close to inseparable. When summer quarter rolled around they decided it was time for a change of scenery. Carmella started to look on the internet for apartments close to campus and close to her sweetheart. The thought of a relationship almost made Blair sick every time she thought about it, but it made Carmella happy and that was all she cared about. All of her energy lately had been put into school, Carmella, and shopping; the three things that made her feel as complete as she could.

Around five that evening, all of their boxes and items had been moved into their new apartment. It was a few blocks from campus and had everything the two girls thought they needed; hardwoods, two beds, three bath, appliances included, and pet friendly. Sure it was something that their parents were paying for but it's whatever makes you happy right?

Carmella ordered take-out so the three sat around their new coffee table to eat dinner. Blair was busy reading news stories on her Blackberry to even think about touching anything resembling food. Her best friend noted that and looked at her with a stern look. The brunette was too involved in her phone to even notice.

"Excuse me B, what is more important than me?"

Blair looked up innocently. "Marc Jacob's trunk show?"

Carmella shook her head and handed her a pair of chopsticks. "Negative."

The brunette rolled her eyes but set her phone on the table in front of them. "Fine, I surrender boss."

A laugh came from Carmella's boyfriend and Blair shot him a cross look. He quickly frowned and shoved a noodle in his mouth.

"Something funny Archibald?" He shook his head no. "That's what I thought."

After the incident at the Plaza that night, Carmella and Nate couldn't stop talking. Blair couldn't tell if he only liked her because she reminded him of Serena, or if her crazy hippy ways were exactly what he was looking for in a woman. Either way she let them do their own thing; they were happy. Now he lived across the hall from them, so Blair silently prayed that for some "_unfortunate_" reason Nate and Dan were no longer friends. She hadn't seen him for months and she wanted to keep it that way.

"You know you don't intimidate me Waldorf." Carmella and Blair started cracking up. Nate couldn't help but crack a smile of his own. They were the three amigos.

"I might not intimidate you now, but when push comes to shove I'd be the only person who could take you down Natie."

Carmella sighed. "Wrong yet again there dear best friend. I'm pretty damn strong…"

The three burst into laughter once again. She was a stick.

"Yeah right; nice try though." Nate set down his food and stood up. The two girls gave him questioning looks but he continued toward the door. He shouted over his shoulder on the way out, "I'm expecting company!"

The two girls looked at each other with eye brows raised. "Nate has friends other than us?"

"That is so strange!" Carmella set her entrée down as well and quickly followed behind him. She slammed the door shut. Now Blair couldn't see who it was. She sat quietly for a moment hoping to hear them talking.

"She's going to kill you Nate. "

Muffled conversation.

"No I mean like she's going to murder the both of you."

More mumbling.

"Alright, go ahead and see for yourself. It's nice to see you again, come in."

The door swung open and Blair stared at her best friend. Carmella put two fingers up to her head and pretended to shoot herself with an imaginary gun. She made her way into the apartment and behind her walked Nate and Dan. Sure as shit they were still friends.

Blair's jaw dropped along with her food. _If this isn't the biggest fuck my life moment I don't know what is._

Dan looked at the brunette gawking at him on the floor and sighed. He forced a half smile to form on his lips as he raised his hand as if to wave. She just glared at him.

"Do I know you?"

Dan looked down. "No, I guess you don't."

It was probably the most awkward situation that they could have put them in.

Nate finally spoke up. "Yes you do. B this is the new and improved Dan Humphrey. Dan, this is the same bitchy and ice-cold Blair Waldorf some choose to love and others not so much."

They all expected her to shoot Nate a dirty look then leave the room but she didn't. She kept her composure… for the time being.

"Doesn't ring a bell, but thanks for trying Nate. Why did you bless us with your presence _stranger_?

Dan stood there speechless; Blair was pretending like she didn't know him. Guess there was no reason to play nice anymore. "I just came to see Nate, that's all. Not trying to rain on anyone's parade." He turned to Nate. "Could we go to your apartment dude?"

Nate shrugged. He obviously didn't know about their falling out. "Yeah I mean we can if you want to."

The two turned to head toward the door when Blair stood up. "Why are _you_ here?"

Dan stopped and turned to face her. "I just came to tell Nate some news."

She didn't believe it; something was going on that they weren't telling her. "Carmella, tell me what's going on."

The blonde just looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know he was coming babe. Beats me, sorry."

Blair then turned to Nate. He just looked down. No one wanted to be honest with her. So be it, Dan would have to be then.

"Cabbage patch, tell me what's going on."

"I'm getting-"

Nate cleared his throat. "Dan."

"I'm getting married Blair. I'm engaged. I wanted to ask Nate if he'd be my best man."

There were a few moments of awkward silence. Blair grabbed her phone and looked at Dan.

"Good for you. See you around then. Nice to meet you."

Without another word she exited the room. All she knew to do was curl up into a ball on her new bed. Before she could figure out what she was thinking, her phone started buzzing.

**2 New Text Messages.**

The first one was from Serena. _Shit, she's probably going to tell me that she's engaged to Dan. I can't deal with this._

She didn't want to read it but she opened it anyway. She was curious.

_**Guess what? V and D are engaged. I can't believe it. Did you hear? –S**_

A huge wave of relief rushed over Blair. She didn't have to disown her other best friend. Thank the lord.

The second text was one Dan had just sent her. Great.

_**This is what you wanted. –Some guy**_

Blair couldn't even respond. All she could manage to do was begin to silently sob into her pillow. He's right, this is exactly what she wanted. Blair wanted Dan to leave her alone. So why was she crying?


	11. The Invitation

*A week later Blair Waldorf was opening her mail when she saw it. It was the worst thing that she'd ever seen. As soon as she saw the lacy white invitation she felt like she was going to be sick. Quickly she tore it out of the envelope and held it up to her face; it was like a car crash, it was so brutal and hurt so bad that she couldn't help but look at it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Abrams request your attendance at the marriage of their daughter _

_Vanessa to Daniel Humphrey _

_On Saturday December 11__th__, 2010_

_At 2:30 in the boathouse in Central Park, NYC_

_Reception will be held at 6:00 in the home of Rufus and Lily Humphrey_

This was really happening. Vanessa and Dan insisted on making Blair feel like an asshole. There was no way in hell that she would admit how she really felt about Dan, especially after the war between Bass and Humphrey had finally ended.

While in mid-thought with the invitation held up to her face, Carmella walked into the kitchen and gave her best friend a questioning glance. "Hey B, whatcha looking at?"

Quickly she set the invitation down and sighed. "No, not at anything worth repeating."

Carmella sat down on the barstool and grabbed the invitation off the counter. As she read it her jaw dropped completely. "What an asshole."

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Carmella held the envelope in front of her face. "That weasel didn't even invite you! It's addressed to me and Nate!"

She was right; Vanessa and Dan were not inviting her to their wedding. Could that be because Dan had feelings for Blair?

"I don't care; I don't want to go anyway. You two have fun." Blair walked past her friend and into her bedroom. Without hesitation she picked up her cellphone and dialed the only person she knew that could help her.

* * *

*The weekend of the Humphrey wedding came sooner than Blair anticipated. Saturday morning Nate got the girls lattes then Carmella got ready in Nate's apartment. They had no idea that Blair was planning on being with them to attend the wedding.

She had an hour before she was supposed to meet her date. From there they were going to meet Carmella and Nate right before they went in. Right now however, she needed to get her ass in her dress.

She looked at her outfit lying on the bed and decided that it was perfect. Quickly she pulled it on over her slip and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was covered completely in silver sequins, and was cut short enough and low enough to make even Serena be jealous. It was perfect with a pair of black pumps.

Before she was ready to leave she sprayed her curls once more and grabbed her clutch. Today could be a total disaster but she was ready for it. Today she was going to resume her throne in the UES. Queen B wasn't going to sit back and watch as the man… she cares about deeply almost ruins his life with Vanessa.

Fifteen minutes later she was standing next to the fountain in Central Park. Guests were already filing into the boathouse across the way. Blair looked nervously at the crowds on people standing on the steps in front of her. She was awaiting her date for the wedding to arrive.

Right as she was starting to get nervous, her eyes zeroed in on him coming down the stairs in a group. He looked ridiculous in a suit and tie surrounded by numerous tourists in casual clothing. He made his over to her. As much as she hated to admit it, he was the only person she knew would come through.

"Are you ready?" she asked him; trying to leave the bitterness out of her voice. That would be saved for Vanessa.

"I'm ready when you are," her date replied. She almost went to second guess herself, but she didn't have any time for that.

Blair grabbed her dates arm and linked it with her own. The two made their way up the steps and over to the boathouse. Carmella and Nate were standing near the doorway talking and laughing. The two blondes looked amazing together.

They spotted Blair and her date as they approached. Their faces dropped completely.

"Blair, _what the fuck _are you thinking?" Nate asked her. Carmella had a worried look on her face.

The brunette just smiled at them. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Let's go in, shall we?"


	12. The Wedding

*The inside of the boat house was completely covered in reds and silvers, with flowers and candles around the chairs and on all the tables. There was an aisle cleared in between the chairs, leading under the archway. Blair rolled her eyes as soon as she saw it. Thank god Vanessa would not have a chance to stand under it. Not today at least.

Carmella and Nate stopped next to a table. They turned to Blair and her date. "I don't know what you're doing Blair but I have to go see Dan, I am the best man after all. Just go sit with Carma and please don't do anything stupid."

Blair raised her eye brows and pointed at herself. "Me do anything stupid? Impossible."

Nate just laughed. He gave Carmella a quick peck before walking away from them. _Please don't tell Dan,_ she thought as she watched Nate leave. He couldn't ruin this for her. It was Blair's job to ruin this wedding.

"Well, shall we sit?" Carmella asked the two. Blair nodded and the trio headed toward the chairs. They sat in the back so that no one would notice them.

They sat and chatted while the seats around them filled up. Blair kept nervously checking the time on her phone. Finally after what seemed like forever, two-thirty rolled around.

A grin found its way on Blair's lips. _Finally._

As the music started to play, people found their way to their seats. Once everyone was seated, the procession began to come out. First were Vanessa's mom and dad, then Jenny and Eric, and behind them, Serena and Nate. As they walked past where they were sitting, Nate gave Carmella a thumb's up. Serena looked at Blair and her date with a raised eyebrow. The look dropped from her face as they separated at the altar.

_Hurry the fuck up,_ was all Blair could think. She was waiting for her time to come to be a part of the wedding; A very big part.

The next couple to come out was Dan and Rufus. _Well that's slightly homo. _It was tradition to walk down the aisle with one's mother but since Dan decided she wasn't a part of his life he had resorted to walking down the aisle with his father. _Dan shouldn't be walking down the aisle at all._

Thankfully they did not see Blair and her choice of date so they were golden. As soon as Vanessa was in the picture they were in business.

* * *

*As the music stopped, everyone turned around in their seats. Blair and her date knew better than to do that, they stayed facing the opposite direction. A few seconds later Vanessa was given away by her grandfather and she too stood at the altar. Dan gave her a weak smile. People in the audience were already crying. Blair wanted to puke.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Miss Vanessa Abrams and Mr. Daniel Humphrey. They have asked me to use the simple version so instead of rambling on for an hour, the couple will now exchange vows," the minister said with a smile. Everyone laughed at his honesty. "Now, before they can do that I must ask, is there anyone that objects to the union between these two people?"

There was complete silence as everyone looked around at one another. Dan and Vanessa's eyes searched the crowd as they bit the corner of their lips.

Blair's date raised his hand and stood up," I object."

Everyone stared at him. Blair watched as Vanessa's face grew hot and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Who are you sir and why are you objecting to this holy union?"

He straightened his tie," Because I'm Chuck Bass."

Dan scoffed," You really came here to ruin my wedding as well? What else can you possibly ruin for me?"

"I'm not ruining it, if anything I'm doing you a favor," Chuck cleared his throat," Dan, two weeks ago I slept with your bride to be."

Everyone gasped. Dan's gaze quickly fell on Vanessa. "Is this true?"

Vanessa didn't look up. All she could do was mange to nod. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The scene going on before her eyes made her feel amazing. _Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead._

Dan's jaw dropped. "Well thank you Chuck for being so honest, at least someone has balls."

Chuck nodded his head with a slight grin. He knew he was helping Dan out in more way than one.

"I should go," Dan said to the minister. Before he could make his way down the stairs, Blair stood up.

"I also object."

Everyone turned to look at the petite brunette. Dan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. His breath caught in his throat.

"Why are you here?" Dan asked her. Blair couldn't stop looking at him. Everyone around them was buzzing with low mummers and giggles but none of it fazed her. It was like they were the only two people in the room.

"I know I've constantly continued to hurt you Dan, but this time it's different. I was so scared of getting hurt or being treated bad that I tried to push you out of my life completely. That was the worst decision I've ever made. It took me opening the invitation to your wedding to figure out how I truly felt about you. When I saw Vanessa's name on that piece of paper I wanted to be sick…"

"Blair, what are you saying?" Vanessa suddenly questioned from the altar. Blair looked at her and smiled.

"I'm what I'm trying to say is that it should have been my name on that invite. I am in love with you Daniel Humphrey. You once told me that when I walked out of your bedroom that morning, that I took your heart with me. Those words couldn't be truer. Ever since that night you have been the only damn thing on my mind as much as I hated to admit it. But I am now and I will never deny it to you again. I love you."

Those words seemed to ring throughout the building. There were a few moments of silence where no one knew what to say. Suddenly Nate and Serena started clapping from the front of the room. Vanessa ran out of the room with her parents in tow. Everyone suddenly stood up and started clapping as well.

Dan and Blair made their way to each other in the middle of the aisle. Blair had tears streaming down her face. They just looked at each other. "I am so sorry Dan; I never meant to hurt you."

"It's alright, I finally understand," he replied. The couple embraced. This is where she was meant to be, in the arms of the man she loved. Dan pulled back and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," he muttered in her ear.

She smiled and playfully hit him on the chest, "Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer."

Carmella and Nate pushed their way to the couple.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," Nate commented as he approached.

Carmella giggled," They didn't do anything stupid! They told the truth."

"For once," Dan replied. He looked down at Blair and she shot him a dirty look. A smile was formed on both of their lips.

He looked around at the crowd that was still standing in the boathouse. "Well where are you all going?"

Everyone stopped talking at turned to look at him. Blair got the message; this time he wasn't going to let her go."

"Come on, you still have a wedding to attend," Dan announced as the couple made their way up the steps to the altar.

The crowd found their seats once again. Blair looked down at her dress; this is not what she saw herself getting married in when she was little. Then again she also didn't plan on marrying Dan Humphrey.

"Dan, I'm not wearing white," she commented sheepishly. He smiled at her.

"That's alright, we all know you're not a virgin Waldorf," he replied as she hit him.

The minister found his way back onto the steps and behind the happy couple. It turned out he had a wedding to perform after all. The wedding of Daniel Humphrey and Blair Waldorf.


	13. The Kiss

_Note: I received plenty of unhappy reviews about the previous chapter. Don't worry; it's not going to end like that. The chapter was all about what Blair wished would have happened after Chuck dropped the bomb about V. There's no need get your pitch forks and torches out quite yet. Yes I will be wrapping up the story soon but eventually B and D needed to reach an understanding. This chapter is it._

_*"I should go," Dan said to the minister. _

Blair sat in her seat daydreaming about what her next move was. She wished that everything would go down exactly how she wanted it to, but come on Miss Waldorf, that is never how real life goes.

Chuck nudged Blair in her seat. She looked over at him. "It's pointless; he doesn't want to know how I feel right now. He just found out that his future wife slept with the entire population of New York."

He frowned," I did you a favor; don't let your bitch show now Waldorf."

The brunette looked over at her best friend. Carmella gave her a look of encouragement. "You need to go talk to him B."

The three watched as Dan stormed down the hall and out of sight. The wedding party was still in shock as they went their separate ways.

"Excuse me." Blair stood up and tried to figure out what was her next course of action. _He needs to know how I feel._

Although she was hesitant, she made her way down the same hallway in pursuit of the man she truly cared about. At the end of the hall a door was slightly open with the light on. She took a deep breath before pushing it completely open. _Please don't be Vanessa._

Dan was sitting in an arm chair by himself. His tie was now off and his jacket unbuttoned. He had red cheeks, a runny nose, and tears that she didn't know if they would stop. Instead of saying some ridiculously rude comment to one another, for once they had no idea what to say. "Dan, I never meant to hurt you."

He looked at her with disbelief. "Waldorf, _you_ were behind this?"

She couldn't help but wince; this wasn't quite what she had in mind. Guess our Queen B didn't think her plan all the way through. By taking Vanessa's wedding down, she was hurting Dan in the process. Ouch B, nothing like taking your prince down with you.

"I didn't plan Vanessa and Chuck getting together; that was a mistake she made all by herself. I just wanted you to know the truth."

Dan just shook his head. Since when did Blair Waldorf give a flying fuck about him? The last time they talked she pretended like they were strangers. She had broken his heart countless times and now she had the nerve to ruin his wedding? What a bitch.

"Well thanks for the performance during my wedding. Just goes to show that Chuck Bass really can ruin every aspect of my life."

Blair scoffed. "Don't let Chuck hear you say that. The war may be over but his ego doesn't need to know that."

Dan couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to see Blair act like a human. It was a rare occurrence for her.

"Why did you come after me Blair? Want to rub in my cheating fiancé?" His voice dripped with the same bitterness she was so accustom to lacing her sentences with. He was finally catching on to the way she plays the game.

"I would never do anything to hurt you like that. I'm not a Bass contrary to popular belief."

The tension in the room was enough to break Blair down completely. It was possible that Dan could hate her after everything they've been through. There were always tears and broken hands whenever a Waldorf and Humphrey were around. For once she needed to swallow her pride and be real with him. For once she needed to not act like Blair Waldorf.

"Tell me." His eyes begged her to let him know on what she was thinking.

_This is it._

"Dan, I don't hate you. We've always had our differences but really I just want you to be happy. I'm so sorry I've ruined that for you numerous times."

They made eye contact. "Waldorf, quit dancing around it, spit out what you want to tell me."

She took a deep breath and swallowed; her pride that is.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to try do date you, if you still want to…"

Dan couldn't help but laugh. This is not what he expected on his wedding day. "Sure Waldorf; only if you play nice."

She let out a big whoosh of air. Dan agreed to go out with her; that was a relief.

"Promise me this time I won't have to wear your shirt? We all know where that leads."

Dan smiled. "It lead to something that was mind blowing Waldorf. I promise I won't let you anywhere near an open bar."

He held out his hand. Blair walked over to him and took it. There was that damn electricity again. Instead of helping him stand up, Dan pulled her onto his lap. She couldn't help but giggle. "Keep your hands to yourself Cabbage Patch!"

Dan placed two fingers under Blair's chin and gently pulled her lips to his. Almost immediately Blair felt like she was completely at home. Maybe things could end up the way she wanted them to after all.


End file.
